castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Mode
. ]] '''Julius Mode' is a secret mode available in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow where the player takes the role of Julius Belmont as the main character instead of Soma Cruz. The game is still somewhat the same, but access to the Menu is denied in this mode (the game just pauses when the "START" button is pressed). Julius's default weapon is the Vampire Killer whip and can't equip any other types of weapons, such as swords, axes, fists, etc. Moreover, Hammer is not present in his usual spot, therefore making the shop inaccessible. Julius can also use super-jumps and glides, as well as sub-weapons, such as Holy Water or Crosses, like other Belmonts from previous titles. The playable characters in this mode also level-up (signified by the level number displayed on the upper-right corner of the screen), yet the player has no actual indication of the experience points accumulated. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Julius enters the castle and runs through it with no cinematics with other characters. He can't buy items and can be healed only by saving the game or collecting a Boss Orb. In addition to healing Julius, collecting Boss Orbs increase Julius' strength, constitution and intelligence. His story ends with Graham Jones' death in the last stage. The Castle Corridor's music in this mode is now "Heart of Fire", and the Clock Tower's music is "Ruined Castle Corridor". Unlike in Soma's scenario, Julius and Chaos cannot be fought, and the Chaotic Realm cannot be accessed. Some of Julius's moves are different from Soma's. Julius's high jump is an uppercut which can damage enemies on its path. Julius will not stick on the ceiling when hitting them. Julius's dash is the Omnia Vanitas, which can safely pass through enemies and can be performed once in midair. Julius can do a Comet Kick without having to perform a double jump first. The playable version of Julius is quite different from the boss version. Omnia Vanitas is slower and travels less distance. Julius's animation for sub-weapons is simplified (sparks of energy no longer flash). His falling speed is also increased notably. Also, Julius cannot jump backward while facing forward, as shown in the boss battle. Grand Cross differs most significantly, as Julius does not rise up in the air, nor does he pull enemies toward him. The duration of the move is shorter and the overall shape of the cross is a bit different. Julius's sub-weapons Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow :''See the characters' own articles to learn more about them and their attacks in Julius Mode. Julius Mode in Dawn of Sorrow is unlocked by achieving the "bad" ending, in which Soma Cruz gives in to evil and becomes the new Dark Lord. The premise of Julius Mode is that Julius is keeping his promise to kill Soma, should that happen. This mode is also unlocked by receiving the "best" ending. Julius begins the adventure alone, but later in the game he can add Arikado/Alucard and Yoko Belnades to his team. This mechanic is similar to the Partner System introduced in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Yoko fights with a short staff and magic (very similar to Sypha Belnades from Dracula's Curse), and Alucard uses some of his Symphony of the Night attacks. Julius mode is very much like Castlevania III: Trevor/Julius Belmont, Sypha/Yoko Belnades, and Alucard. According to a text dump, Hammer was likely to be included as a playable character, thus, he would have been Grant Danasty's counterpart. The game ends in The Abyss. Julius and his friends don't fight Menace but Soma, who became Dracula, in the throne room (where Soma fought Dario and Aguni). The game finishes when The Dark Lord/Dracula dies. Note that the room is different: with Soma there was a mirror used to fight the gigantic Aguni, while in Julius Mode there's a huge portrait of an unknown character (possibly a more life-like rendition of Mathias Cronqvist). This portrait reappears in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia and Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Sub-Weapons Moves list :''Source: Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide by DoubleJump Books, page 220 to 223 (Julius), 222 to 225 (Yoko) and 224 to 227 (Alucard).'' Dialogue Gallery SomaDrakLordRoom.png|The room where the final battle takes place. Screen9.png|Alucard is back. Fire ball1.png|Alucard performing his Hellfire. Trivia *In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, despite having no displayed animation, Julius has a Cestus equipped from the beginning of the game. *A text file from the game's data reveals a conversation between Julius and Hammer, the latter offering his help to defeat Soma possessed by evil. It is therefore likely that Hammer was originally planned to be playable in Julius Mode.Cutting Room Floor References External links *Fight against Soma/NeoDracula (DoS). de:Julius Modus Category:Alternate Modes Category:Aria of Sorrow Category:Dawn of Sorrow